


Fishnets and Stagelights

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Burlesque, Fishnets, M/M, POV Alternating, mission gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Tony had known Bucky Barnes was an attractive man. He had eyes. But the fact that he would go up on stage, undressed to the nines, wrapped in fishnets and confidence growing with every hoot and holler from the audience - Well, now, Tonywantedhim.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Fishnets and Stagelights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewaythatwerust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaythatwerust/gifts).



> This fic is for the lovely thewaythatwerust. Happy early birthday! Here is a gift that you both inspired and motivated. It was also greatly inspired by karadin's art you shared with me: https://www.deviantart.com/karadin/art/Bucky-Barnes-Less-Than-Tactical-Suit-616181562 - Thank you and once again, Happy Birthday! 
> 
> This fic fulfills my A5 Tony Stark Bingo Square.

**BUCKY**

“Fuck.” Bucky looked down at the tiny negligee that Natasha was supposed to be wearing then back down at his own chest. He was easily three times the size of the black, satin fabric. He wasn’t even supposed to be on this mission, but then she showed up at his doorstep with a sly smile and the announcement that she was needed elsewhere and, having no time to rework the plan, he was going to have to step in.

If he would’ve known any details about the mission, he would have flatly refused. He  _ knew _ her sly smile, though, and he should’ve seen it as the bad sign it was. None of this changed the fact that he wouldn’t fit into her costume and he was running out of time. He looked into his reflection in the brightly lit dressing room mirror. “Well, we’ve done worse.” Then he ripped off the bottom half of his t-shirt before sliding it on over his shoulders. In the mirror, the fabric cut right along the bottom curve of his peck, and he knew if he lifted his arms the fabric would show a fair amount more. 

He’d figured out his top, but he wouldn’t be able to go out there in denim pants. Glaring at his own reflection, he pulled them off and got to work making them into shorts.That’s when he noticed what had accompanied the lingerie set, sitting on the vanity in front of the mirror: a pair of fishnet stockings. 

**TONY**

The booth fit into the corner of the club which gave Tony a perfect view of the bar, the stage, and every so often the door to the owner’s office would swing open and Tony could watch the sleazy mob guard make his rounds. Tony had the front of the house and Natasha had the back, at least that had been the plan. Now Natasha was across the world and, as the lights dimmed, he wondered if he and Bucky were in over their heads.

The music started, upbeat and with a distinct bass line. In the center of the curtain a very familiar combat boot broke through and Tony’s breath caught. Very quickly, but perfectly in beat, a fishnet covered calf came into view, then narrowed into a knee before curving out again into a muscular, nylon framed thigh. 

Tony swallowed and sat back in his booth. For all that he was concerned, the club ceased to exist, all that existed was Bucky’s ripped up, dark denim. Then,  _ fuck, _ there was the rest of him, coming out from behind the curtain, hips swaying, abs catching the light. Tony’s mouth watered when Bucky’s arms went behind his head and the torn up shirt lifted to reveal one pert, tan nipple. Tony had known Bucky Barnes was an attractive man. He had eyes. But the fact that he would go up on stage, undressed to the nines, wrapped in fishnets and confidence growing with every hoot and holler from the audience - Well, now, Tony  _ wanted  _ him. Viscerally. Blood rushed south and he shifted on the leather seat, grateful for the dark. 

**BUCKY**

Bucky had never been on stage before, but he had danced. Back before the war, he loved taking his dates for a spin. Then, as the Winter Soldier, he’d spent many an evening in a nightclub, scoping out a mark. 

He could feel the gaze of the audience, even though the bright stage lights cast them all into silhouettes. But as he swayed his hips to the music--turning his leg out so the light caught against his fishnets--his eyes adjusted to the darkness blanketing the crowd. 

It didn’t take long before he narrowed in on Tony in the crowd. He had his palm over his mouth, eyes glued on the stage instead of looking for their mark. All signs seemed to point out one thing: Tony was interested. 

Bucky used the tempo of the music to dance downstage, then put a leg out, bending over it before rolling up slowly, hands running up against the fishnets. When the bass dropped, Bucky swung around so the audience could see the back of his skin-tight, denim shorts.

There were wolf whistles as he swayed his hips, lowering himself to the stage floor with every beat. When his knees were out in front of him and he squatted, ass out towards the audience, Bucky looked over his shoulder and winked in Tony’s general direction. 

**TONY**

Blowing another whistle from between his lips and fingers, Tony couldn’t take his eyes off Bucky in the center of the stage. The dark denim cupped the muscles of his ass, clinging, intentionally showing more skin than normal shorts ever should. Bucky's hands couldn’t seem to keep off of his indecent legs, wrapped as they were in the fishnets. 

A door opened near the manager’s office and Tony paid enough attention to it to disregard it before the sound of palms slapping onto the stage stole his attention again. Bucky was face down, ass up. Any thoughts of a mission fled as his blood flew south. 

Tony could actually see Bucky’s balls pressing up against his shorts, and he thought it couldn’t get any hotter but then Bucky dropped his hand between his legs and trailed it over his package, keeping it there as he crossed his legs and pivoted around so he faced the audience once more, hand still gripping his cock. 

“He’s done this before,” Tony whispered under his breath. The hand that wasn’t around Bucky’s cock slid up, pulled the already short top up past his nipples. Tony imagined his lips on the nub, tugging until he made Bucky hiss, could almost feel the abs under his fingers, how he would trace their ridges until his hand replaced Bucky’s own, pressing firmly into his bulge. Fantasy blurred into reality as Tony slid his hand under the table and palmed his hard cock. His eyes slid closed, hooded from the feel and sights around him. 

That’s when it happened.

Bucky’s head whipped to the side, making his long hair fan under the bright lights and Tony thought it was a dance move but then he was running into the wings. The music stayed on but the lights dimmed low, the tempo now playing to the beat of Bucky beating the crap out of someone in the wings. 

**BUCKY**

The suspect was apprehended, and yet Bucky was still in the fishnets, denim barely stretching around his thighs as he knelt over the mark’s unconscious form. Tony stood distractingly by the stage door, gaze fixed on Bucky like he was the mark now. It made Bucky shift, run his hands over his thighs before pushing to stand. Tony’s eyes felt like they were all over him, watching everywhere Bucky touched while also never breaking their piercing connection. 

There’d been tons of people watching him when he’d been on stage, but he’d known Tony’s gaze then like he knew it now. 

Tony pushed open the stage door and walked out; Bucky followed.

As soon as he crossed the threshold, Tony was there, pushing the door closed behind him and tugging him by the wrist into the nearest dressing room, turning the lock. Then he shook his head and practically jumped back so half the room stood between them.

“Hey there,” Bucky greeted him, letting his focus flick down to Tony’s bite-bruised lips. They’d never even kissed before, but Bucky had been around long enough to know the face of a man who wanted to fuck him. This wasn’t even the first time he’d seen Tony sport the expression, but it was the first time he’d seen it with any sort of intent. “Like the show?” he added, just to be an ass.

Tony growled, taking a step forward before stopping himself. “I think we should kiss,” he said, matter of fact.

Bucky hummed, running an idle hand over his bare abs. Tony’s gaze dropped to his fingers. “Do you now?”

Tony smirked. “Yeah, I do. And you do too, or else you wouldn’t have given me all your best angles out there.”

Bucky couldn’t help the way the corner of his mouth twitched up. “Oh, you noticed?” Another idle touch, this one over the side of his thigh, making the fishnet pull. Surprisingly, Tony’s gaze didn’t drop to it this time. 

“Yeah, I noticed.”

Tony’s smooth confidence only spurred Bucky’s own. “Then maybe you should do something about it, doll.”

**TONY**

Tony closed the space between them with a pounce. One of his hands went around Bucky’s neck, slamming their lips together hard as the other one went to the side of his thigh, finally feeling the muscle under the thin line of fishnet. 

He was just wondering how something could be so soft and hard at the same time, when Bucky deepened the kiss, tongue swiping until it collided with Tony’s own. Tony moaned at the taste of him, then let out a squeak when Bucky’s hands gripped Tony’s hips and pulled them flush together.  _ “Fuck _ , Bucky.” Tony ran his hands over his bare abs, up under the minuscule, ripped up t-shirt. 

“Yeah, doll,” Bucky whispered. “You wanted to touch me when I was up there, didn’t you? You liked my nipples in the stage light.”

“Fuck,” he cursed again, and Tony was sure that he knew other words but none of them were coming to him right now. All his intention was focused on finally cupping Bucky’s ass through the denim. 

“Making me hard in my fishnets.”

A visual bloomed in his mind and he found his words. “You looked so fucking beautiful out there, under the lights, like you were made for nothing but wisps of fabric.”

“You liked watching me sway my hips like a dame, don’tchu? Did you touch yourself in that dark booth of yours? Could you even focus on the mission?”

“I’m great at multitasking,” Tony replied, and it wasn’t a lie, usually, even if it had been tonight. “But my mind did get a wandering.” His hands found the button of Bucky’s ripped, denim shorts and slipped it through the hole. 

“Oh?” Bucky asked. “Tell me. What did you think about while you watched me dance?”

“How about I show, instead?” Tony pushed down Bucky’s shorts until they fell to his boots. Bucky stepped out of them so that he stood in the dressing room in nothing but the fishnets and crop top. 

“What ne--?” But before Bucky could finish his question Tony lowered to his knees, pressing his lips against his stocking covered cock and looked up at Bucky from under thick lashes.

**BUCKY**

Damn if Tony didn’t look good on his knees, eyes all teasing and predatory at once, hotter than maybe even what his tongue was doing, trailing down from his cock to where the fishnets wrapped around his inner thigh. He bit at the nylon, pulling it from Bucky’s skin and letting his hands come up to join the fun. 

Bucky’s cock twitched in the tight stockings, leaking now, and the next time Tony bit at the skin that peeked between the criss-crossed fishnet, a bead of come stained his stockings. “Tony,” Bucky hissed.

“Yeah, doll?” Tony asked, leaning back just far enough to wink before going back in to kiss and bite some more. 

“Fuck,” Bucky swore, and Tony laughed hot air against his sensitive skin. 

“Flipping the script? You are quite the star tonight.”

“Tony, if you’re going to touch my cock, I suggest you do it soon because I’m about to go off in these fishnets.”

A beat of silence followed before Tony took in a ragged breath. “Well, if that wasn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. And now I’m tempted…” Tony finally touched him, but it wasn’t by taking off his fishnet, instead he leaned in and sucked the head of his cock right through the nylons. 

Bucky groaned as reality sunk in, Tony was both going to touch him  _ and  _ make him get off in his fishnets, because he was a complete asshole, a glorious tease of a man. His clever mouth twisted, tonguing along the shaft, kissing and biting. 

Below him, Tony shifted, and Bucky was transfixed, captivated when he found Tony unzipping his own pants, pulling out his hard cock with one hand, the other sliding up and down Bucky's fishnet covered thighs. “You’re right,” Tony said, pulling his mouth away just far enough to speak. “I was touching myself out there. Couldn’t help it.” Then he was right back on Bucky’s cock, the hand not stroking himself joining his tongue on the soaked stockings.

“I’m so wet for you.” Bucky gasped. “I’m not going to last.”

“Don’t.” He licked. “Don’t last.” He sucked his head, the fabric clinging to the leaking slit. “Go off, my star.” Tony twisted his hand, sucking again, and Bucky was done for. His cock tightened then shot a steady stream of come into his fishnet stockings. Tony leaned back on his heels, watching like a vision, hand wrapped around his cock, eyes fixed on Bucky’s spent and filthy cock. It only took a few more strokes and he was spilling over his palm, gasping Bucky’s name. 

Bucky looked for something to clean them off, and found Natasha’s lingerie. In the wake of Tony’s insistence earlier, he hadn’t realized he was in the same dressing room he’d used to get ready. Now, Bucky chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Tony asked.

“Oh, nothing. Thinking about how earlier I wanted to get Widow back for this, but now I may owe her a thank you.”

Tony brightened, reaching a hand out so Bucky could pull him to his feet and into a kiss. “I think I owe her one too. Or a thousand for these fishnets alone. We’ll send her a fruit basket.”

Bucky laughed. “Let’s go report back, doll.”

“Sounds good, star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
